Isabella La Rebelde
by Bell Cullen Hall
Summary: Isabella Swan la heredera de una gran fortuna es obligada a casarse con el también millonario, y mujeriego, Edward Cullen, Su mejor amigo Cedric está en desacuerdo total con esa boda…Al principio Bella odiaba a Edward, pero cuando Cedric la visita unos meses después… ¿Las cosas cambiaran? ¿Bella amará a ese Donjuán? TODOS HUMANOS
1. Edward Cullen

Edward Cullen

Yo soy Isabella Swan. Para mis amigos Bella y para mis enemigos... también. En mi mundo las reglas son simples y claras o estas de mi lado... o del lado enemigo, y claro yo hago lo que quiero, cuando quiero y donde quiero. Soy rebelde lo acepto, pero no me culpen todo lo hago por un fin bueno... molestar a mi madre y a Fill. Como lo escuchan... cuando yo era pequeña papa dejo a mama, y no le culpo. Yo ya me habría matado pero no le daré ese gusto a mi queridísima (Nótese el sarcasmo) hermana Jessica. Con menos neuronas que un feto promedio mi hermana Jessica ocupa el primer lugar en personas indeseadas que jamás quisieras conocer, o como yo la llamo Jessitonta. Se podría decir que yo soy un poco normal, pero como lo normal es aburrido entonces no. Vivo en las afueras de Forks un pueblito de Washington, mi familia es millonaria y yo soy la menor de la familia. Mi mejor amigo es Cedric, lo conocí hace un par de años y desde entonces somos inseparables. Hoy es un día especial ya que el inepto de Fill nos quiere obligar a casarnos y a mi nadie me da órdenes y menos ese... yo sé porque lo hace, pues si una de nosotras se casa primero que la otra obtendrá la herencia que dejo mi abuela María y cuando digo que es mucho es mucho, en realidad mama quiere que Jessica se case primero porque sabe que si me caso yo, si por mi fuera la dejaba en la calle. Aunque en casa todo era apariencias así que para parecer una mama modelo traerá a un tal Edward Cullen para que elija a una de nosotras y no negarme la oportunidad de ser feliz con un desconocido... pero sabe que no me a elegir porque soy un desastre según ella así que todo está bien, lamentablemente tengo una fiesta hoy y no me puedo quedar con ese tonto aquí así que tenía un plan.

-Isabella- dijo Jessica sacándome de mis pensamientos-Mama te dejo esto para que te lo pongas, en dos horas viene Edward ¡Y más vale que no me dejes en ridículo!- Dejo un vestido azul horrible en la cama, era obvio que lo eligió para que yo luciera horrible y darle más puntos a la niña de mamá.

-Imposible- puntualice cuando se fue. Tome el vestido entre mis manos y lo contemple, era largo y con mangas largas... al estilo abuelita de blanca nieves, el peor que había visto y como complemento, unos zapatos dorados con joyas de adorno. Tal vez unos arreglos no lo harían lucir tan mal, tome unas tijeras y lo corte para me quedara sobre las rodillas, le corte las mangas y le hice algunos agujeros al estilo Vintage, quedo genial. Las horas se pasaron volando así que llame a Cedric para que me esperara afuera de la mansión

-Bella ¡Baja!- me grito Fill

-Ya voy... y no me llames Bella- le grite, me puse el vestido y me maquille con lápiz azul y brillo, me hice una colleta desordenada y baje. pero no sin antes llevarme la cajita que había llenado con cosas para arruinarle la estancia en mi casa a Cullen, cuando Jessica me vio casi le dio un infarto. No sé si por cómo había cambiado mi vestido o por celos porque se veía mejor que el rosado brillante que llevaba ella, es que claramente era dos tallas más pequeño de lo que debería y se veía como un gusano atrapado en feo vestido.

-¿Que le hiciste a tu vestido?... luce...-

-Fantástico, lo sé- dije pagada de mí misma.

-EL señor Cullen está llegando- dijo Fill dirigiéndome una mirada sebera- compórtense- lo dijo mas para mí que para Jessica que se pintoreteaba para ocultar unos barritos que tenía en la cara, me senté en el sillón y comencé a organizar mis armas. Debajo de el cojín del sillón de Fill metí un globo de bromas que cuando te sientas en el suena como si tuvieras un gas, apague el ventilador... Jessica tenía problemas de sudor, puse en el té picante y por ultimo cucarachas debajo de las galletas. Sería una escena épica.

-¡Ya está aquí!- dijo Fill muy emocionado dirigiéndose a la puerta, yo me senté al lado de Jessica la cual ya olía bastante mal, pero no se daba cuenta, unos momentos después la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a una persona...Cullen, para ser exactos era alto y delgado, con el cabello Rubio y despeinado, también tenía los ojos azules, se veía demasiado maduro para tener 22. Se secreteo con Fill un momento haciendo señas raras y luego se giró hacia nosotras. Le dedique una mirada fría que no pareció notar y luego miro horrorizado a Jessica, me giré hacia ella y el olor a sudor me golpeo de lleno en la cara causándome nauseas, la idiota de Jessica tenía el brazo levantado y se estaba oliendo la axila, que por lo visto no se afeitaba desde hace mucho. Al percatarse del nuevo invitado bajó el brazo de golpe y se ruborizo dándole a su cara un tono más grasiento.

-Siéntese por favor- le dijo Fill para distraerlo de su perturbadora escena. Cullen se sentó

-Les quiero presentar a...- cuando se sentó un sonido a pedo que provenía de su silla corto su oración.

-Pero que mal educado- le dije en tono reprobatoria lo que me dio una mirada sebera

-Disculpe... no fue mi intención- dijo Fill apenado- Por favor tome algo de té y galletas- no podía esperar a que lo hiciera-Chicas él es el señor...- cuando estaba a punto de decirlo Cullen pego un grito había encontrado una cucaracha en las galletas pero era muy tarde...ya la había mordido. No podía aguantar la risa así que aproveche el revuelo y salí sigilosamente por la puerta. Me solté el cabello y lo despeine moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro luego cambie los zapatos por unas botas y me quede quieta para escuchar un poco.

-¡Rápido!- le grito Fill- tome un poco de te- Enseguida se escucho un grito mayor

-¡Quema!- grito Cullen, era suficiente si no me iba ahora me atraparían, tome las llaves de mi hermoso Jeep negro y corrí hacia él. Pero una muralla de hombres con uniforme me cortaron el paso.

-¡Pero qué demonios haces aquí!- les grite a todos- me obstruyen el paso.- Ninguno de ellos contesto

-Muévanse- les ordene otra vez pero ni se inmutaron.

-Disculpe...- me dijo una voz aterciopelada- ¿Usted es Jessica?- Me indigno tanto ese comentario que me gire encolerizada, me encontré con unos ojos verdes tan profundos que por poco casi me olvido de insultar al desconocido.

-Mire, quien quera que sea- le dije al chico alto de ojos verdes, tenía el pelo cobrizo y sus facciones eran perfectas... ara una tonta sin cerebro, no es que el tipo estuviera tan mal pero el amor es una tontería- Si no estuviera tan de buen humor lo demandaría por semejante insulto. Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer así que con su permiso o sin él me voy de aquí- me di la vuelta pero unos guardias me trataron de sujetar.

-Entonces... ¿Eres Isabella?- me pregunto el desconocido interesado.

-Y usted quien es ¿Juanito sabelotodo?- Sonrío de lado mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

-No. Yo soy Cullen, Edward Cullen.-


	2. La elección

Me quede de piedra, Entonces… ¿Quién rayos era el otro chico?

-¿Qué?... entonces ¿Quién es él?- Dije señalando a la mansión, Cullen siguió la dirección de mi dedo y contesto

-Él es mi…- de un momento a otro el chico rubio salió de la casa y casi voló por las escaleras, Con una cara de terror que me dieron ganas de reír.

- Bueno… como sea yo no tengo tiempo para esto… así que adiós-

-No lo creo preciosa- me dijo alguien detrás de mí, era un chico alto y grande aparte de musculoso con el cabello negro y una sonrisa picara

-¿Y tu quien eres para decirme que hacer grandote?- le dije desafiante, me miró por unos segundos y contesto

-Probablemente tu nuevo cuñado- me quede perpleja.

- ¿Yo? ¿Cuñado?, no me hagas reír… como dije no tengo tiempo para esta tontería yo…-

-¿Tontería? Si te puedes casar con este guapote- señalo a su hermano

-Uno, guapote solo para ti- Cullen pareció ofendido- y dos yo me largo y ni todo Forks va a hacerme quedar aquí-

-Tal vez todo Forks no pero yo si- dijo El grandote y en menos de lo que digo "Cullen apesta" ya estaba en su hombro.

-¡Bájame!- le exigí pataleando- no soy un costal de papas- me ignoro en todo el recorrido y me dejo sobre el Sofá, lo miré malhumorada.

-¡Señor Cullen!- Grito Fill emocionado- que gusto verlo

-El gusto es mío- dijo el estrechándole la mano, mientras yo le mensaje a Cedric un S.O.S de rescate

-tomen asiento- Les dijo a los dos- Mi esposa Renee no tarda en llegar tiene asuntos pendientes…-

-SI, otra liposucción- dije jugando con mi teléfono.

- Mucho gusto.- se metió Jessica- yo soy Jessica Stanley- le extendió la mano y lo miro con una sonrisa entre coqueta y nerviosa.

-Eh… hola- dijo Cullen y le dio la mano que luego se limpio en el pantalón ya que estaba llena de sudor de Jessica se giró hacia mí- ¿Isabella verdad?-

-Dime Bella, Cullen, solo Bella- dije cortante

-Cuéntame algo sobre ti…- siguió él con la charla- y yo te diré algo sobre mí- Lo evalué con la mirada.

-Yo ya se de ti lo suficiente para saber que no eres de mi agrado- le dije y baje la mirada a mi teléfono de nuevo- Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, 22 años, nacido en Nueva York. Tu papá es Carlisle Cullen, amigo de mi padre y tu mamá se llama Esme, tienes una Hermana y un hermano. Tú y tu padre manejan varias compañías entre otras un hospital. Y tu…- lo mire fijamente- tienes más amantes que neuronas en la cabeza.- concluí dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta

-Lo suficiente para saber que no eres de mi agrado.- reafirmé

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- Me pregunto Edward desconcertado

-Tengo mis contactos- contesté restándole importancia al asunto

-¡Me agrada esta chica!- dijo el grandote.

-¿Cómo te llamas eh?- le pregunte.

-Emmet Cullen- contestó- Soy hermano de Edward.-

-Lo lamento mucho- dije estrechando su mano A Fill no le hizo mucha gracia porque entornó los ojos.

- Bueno estas son mis adorable hijas- dijo señalándonos se veía tan ridículo tratando de ser el padre perfecto.

- ¿Adorables?... ¿Hijas? ¡No seas cursi Fill que ni tú te tragas ese cuento! Paren con este teatrito por favor ¡A quién demonios se le ocurre obligar a casarse a una niña, repito niña de 17 años en el siglo 21!- fingí que lo pensaba un instante-Oh, ya sé ¡A Filliberto!-

-Yo no me llamo Filliberto- me dijo Fill indignado

-Pero deberías… así tu nombre sería casi tan ridículo como tu- termine con una sonrisa angelical. Emmet profirió en carcajadas y Cullen le dedico una mirada reprobatoria que lo silenció al instante.

-Déjame decirte que eres muy descortés niña- me dijo él

-Sí, así soy yo ¿Qué lástima verdad?… déjame hacerte un favor- Tome la mano de Jessica y la de Cullen, en seguida sentí un corrientoso extraño por todo mi cuerpo pero decidí ignorarlo, y les uní las manos- Jessica es la mejor opción, Quédate con ella Cullen te la regalo y si quieres te pago para que no la traigas mas… el punto es ¿Quién no querría pasar el resto de su vida con ella? Aparte de mí claro, ¡Nadie! Qué bueno que hayan venido chicos, nos vemos en su boda, si es que voy, y que ¡vivan felices por siempre!- me di la vuelta y trate de subir las escaleras pero una mano me detuvo.

-Ni se te ocurra Isabella- dijo Fill- tú te quedas aquí- terminó escupiendo veneno y todo el odio contenido salió a flote

- Yo no tengo por qué estar aquí ¿me entiendes?, no tengo que obedecer a un idiota como tú. ¿Qué crees que no sé por qué nos quieres casar?, por dinero, ¿ crees que no sé por qué estas con mamá?, por dinero, así que a quien quieres engañar por qué a mí no y si por mi fuera le dejaría toda esa maldita herencia al perro de Cedric, que créeme lo quiero más que a ti, me iría con mi padre pero no te dejare quitarle todo a mi familia- miré la mano que sostenía mi brazo con cólera- y mas te vale que quites esa mano, digo si le guardas cariño- la quitó inmediatamente. Respire un par de veces y me gire a los "invitados"-Lamento que hayan presenciado este espectáculo tan desagradable- fingí cortesía- pueden irse por donde vinieron.- Subí a mi cuarto, me tire en la cama y trate de calmar mi impulso de matar a alguien. Puse un poco de música relajante Y salió Claro de luna no es que fuera de mis preferidas pero tenía que admitir que calmaba mucho. ¿Por qué mamá había dejado a papá? No lo entiendo aunque claro conociéndola sé que es porque papá no es suficientemente rico para ella. En el fondo sé que ella no es feliz con Fill pero en esta maldita familia todo es apariencia.

Tocaron la puerta.

-¡Lárgate Fill no voy a ir!-

-No soy Fill- dijo Jessica- Edward ya eligió quien se va a casar con él y papá quiere que bajes para que nos diga- Bueno por lo menos ya había tomado una decisión de seguro se va Jessica, no pude evitar sentirme feliz de que esa niña loca se fuera de mi vida.

-Bien- Bajé las escaleras y vi que el rubio se había unido a ellos.

-¿Ya?- le pregunte a Cullen que asintió con la cabeza- Pues terminemos con esto de una vez.- me tire en el sofá y serré los ojos

- Empieza- le ordené

-Yo necesito una esposa- empezó a hablar.- porque como ya saben el hospital Cullen es un negocio familiar pero mi tío Aro quiere demolerlo para construir una fábrica de autos y si yo me casó obtendré las escrituras y se las podre dar a mi padre, solo sería temporal mientras las consigo… pero hay una clausula.-

- ¿Y cuál es?-le urgí.

-Tengo que tener un hijo en mis dos primeros años de matrimonio- casi me atraganto con la saliva- después podremos divorciarnos.- hubo un silencio incomodo, Edward respiró profundamente y siguió.

- Yo quiero que mi esposa sea…- Jessica no dejaba de dar brincos en su asiento mientras yo fingía dormir.

-… Isabella-


	3. Secreto

Abrí los ojos de golpe y lo mire como si estuviera loco ¿Había dicho lo que yo creía? ¿De verdad lo había hecho?

-¡¿Que?!- gritó Jessica desde su asiento- ¿Como la elijes a ella y no a mí? ¡Demonios mírame soy perfecta!-

-¡Mas que perfecta ridícula!- le grité yo y me giré hacia Cullen.

-No- dije severamente- NO, no y no, jamás lo haré- me cruce de brazos aun en estado de shock.- No pueden obligarme-

- De echo- dijo Fill- si puedo Bella, eres menor de edad por lo tanto haces lo que tu madre y yo de digamos- Ese idiota...

-¡Nunca lo he hecho y no empezare ahora!-

-No es tu elección- dijo Edward- Fill ya firmo un contrato.- Lo mire con los ojos bien abiertos

-¡¿Que?! ¿Un contrato?- me gire hacia él encolerizada- ¿Nos vendiste? ¡ Como te atreves!- le grite en su cara.

-Yo no...-

-¡ No lo niegues maldito cobarde! espera a que mi padre se entere- lo amenace y me gire rumbo a las escaleras.

- Tu padre es solo un policía de quinta Isabella- Pare en seco y me gire sobre mis talones.

-Estás muerto- fue lo único que le dije antes de tirarme encima de él, no pude hacer mucho daño porque Emmet me separo de el antes de que pudiera sacarle los ojos, apenas y le arañe la cara.

-¡Suéltame!- le dije tratando de zafarme

-Lo lamento pero no puedo- fue lo único que contestó

-¡ Vuelve a decir eso y te corto la lengua!.- le grite a Fill quien había salido dela habitación muy indignado seguido de Jessica- Ya suelta- exigí.-

-Solo si prometes no matarlo- dijo él suspire y asentí así que me soltó, Cullen tenía una sonrisa torcida

-¿Y tu de que te ríes?- le dije cortante no contestó- Esto es solo por el hospital de Carlisle y porque el idiota de Fill te quiere sacar dinero, ¿Por qué no solo te llevas a Jessica de aquí y nos haces un favor a todos?- me tiré en el sofá y hundí la car en los cojines. No podía estar pasándome esto a mí. Sentí hundirse el sofá justo a mi lado y supe que él se había sentado.

-Por Carlisle- dijo simplemente

-¿Por Carlisle?- dije sin comprender

- El quiere que te saque de aquí... es amigo de tu padre y sabe que no eres feliz con tu madre.-

-Oh si... y cree que voy a ser feliz viviendo contigo- dije sarcásticamente. Me ignoró y continuo hablando

- Además me agradas...-

- ¿Por qué?- dije tratando de ocultar mi interés.

-Porque eres rebelde y sabes lo que quieres... además tu hermana es rara- Hizo una mueca chistosa y yo reí

-No lo voy a hacer- dije recobrando la compostura-Es una locura

- Por favor Bella, por Carlisle- hizo un puchero que fue adorable pero no lo iba a admitir en voz alta

-No...- esta vez no soné tan segura y me maldije por eso.

-Por favor- repitió él- Luego todo acabara una vez que pase el hospital a nombre de mi padre...- No podía evitar pensar en un mundo sin Jessica o Fill, tenía que ayudar a Carlisle el siempre había sido bueno conmigo y con papá así que me resigné.

- Bien.- dije malhumorada- pero tengo mis reglas- una gran sonrisa se formo por su rostro

- ¿Cuales son?- dijo interesado

- Uno, hoy tengo escuela- y sin mas fui a mi cuarto y me cambie la ropa. Me puse unos pantalones negros con una camisilla blanca y mi chaqueta de cuero con unos converse negros también. Me peine un poco el cabello pero rebelde me gustaba más así que lo dejé así, suelto. Mi cabello era negro así que contrastaba con mi palidez haciéndome aun más pálida de lo normal. Tomé mi mochila y baje las escaleras. Cullen seguía sentado en el sofá con una expresión de incomprensión en el rostro.

-¿Te quedas o me acompañas?- le dije caminando hacia la puerta. Me siguió en silencio y yo tome mis llaves

-¿De qué son esas llaves?- pregunto mientras salíamos por la puerta

-De mi Jeep- le dije como si fuera obvio.

-No vas a ir en esa cosa- dijo en tono serio.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque es peligroso-

- Claro que no- dije defendiendo a mi bebé.

- Si lo es, Emmet tiene uno y se fracturo el brazo cuando fuimos de campin porque tropezó con una roca.- Miré a Emmet que tenía una sonrisa como siempre

-Sabes... tu me agradas...- le dije

-Lo sé- dijo pagado de si mismo- todos me lo dicen a menudo- Al lado de Emmet estaba el chico rubio que no me había hablado hasta ahora

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunte directamente.

-Jasper, Jasper whitlock- No pude evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de lo que le había hecho al pobre Jasper.

-Lo lamento Jasper... lo que te paso no era para ti... era para él- Señale a Cullen mientas me ponía mis gafas de sol y bajaba las escaleras.

-¿Que?- me dijo indignado el pobre Cullen mientras Emmet se caía de la risa- ¿Por qué?

-Porque si, ahora ¿En que nos vamos?- Mis dudas fueron aclaradas, un flamante BMW rojo nos esperaba justo al frente de mí.

-Es de la esposa de Emmet.- Contesto Edward simplemente aun afectado por mi confección.

-Tranquilo Cullen no eres tu soy yo- le palmee el hombro y me subí al auto

-Oh si claro el típico "No eres tu soy yo"- lo escuche quejarse mientas se subía al auto y comenzaba a manejar.

Después de unos momentos de silencio Edward comenzó a hablar otra vez

-¿Por qué vasa la escuela? digo... esta bien pero ¿No sería mejor un profesor privado?- yo seguí mirando el verde paisaje

-No... si voy a la escuela entonces no tengo que pasar en casa mucho tiempo... me distrae un poco...- suspire

-¿Cuál es tu escuela?-

- El instituto de Forks-

-¡Es una escuela publica!... creo que sería mejor una privada- continuo parloteando

-¡¿Y estar siempre con esos riquillos hijos de papi?! no lo creo Cullen.- puntualice- Manejas demasiado rápido- le recriminé una vez que vi el velocímetro.

- No me gusta la lentitud-

-¿Ósea que si antes de la boda me parto una pierna y camino mas lento que una tortuga sin una pata... me dejarías plantada en el altar?- lo pensó por unos instantes y sonrío antes de responder.

-Probablemente-

-Es bueno saberlo.- dije uniéndome a sus risas.

-Llegamos- dijo unos momentos después.

-Emm... bueno- dije tratando de ocultar mi sonrisa para que no se diera cuenta de que no había ni un alma en el lugar.-Gracias-

-Espera- dijo justo cuando iba a bajarme, me volví hacia él tratando de aparentar normalidad.

-¿Qué?- pregunte dulcemente

-¿Por que no hay nadie aquí Bella?- ¡Rayos! el maldito era observador.

-Bueno pues... la pregunta es buena y la respuesta es mucho mejor... ¡Pero no tengo tiempo porque llego tarde a clase así que adiós!- dije todo tan rápido que no estaba segura de que me hubiera entendido. Me baje del auto y y me dispuse a irme pero a Cullen se bajo del auto y me detuvo.

-Dime la verdad...- suspire y asentí.

- En realidad la escuela comienza en media hora-

- ¿Y por qué me hiciste traerte entonces?-

- Uno, no te lo pedí y dos ¿Conoces a "mi Familia" y todavía preguntas?-

- Bueno punto... tengo que decirte algo Bella- dijo cerio

-Dilo ya- lo apuré

-Nadie puede saber que esto es una farsa... ante todo el mundo... yo soy tu nuevo novio-


	4. Laurent

-... A partir de ahora soy tu nuevo novio- me quede perpleja... ¿Por qué no podía decirle a nadie nuestro trato?.

-¿No puedo decirle a nadie?- pregunté después de unos minutos de silencio.

-No- dijo simplemente

- ¿A nadie?- inquirí otra vez

-No- repitió

-¿Por qué?- Edward ya estaba exasperado por mis preguntas tontas. Serró los ojos, tomó su tabique nasal con dos dedos, y respiro hondo. Una sonrisa tonta se me prendió de los labios... se veía tan... dulce... ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso Isabella? ¡Él es el enemigo! recobré la compostura un instante antes de que abriera los ojos.

-Porque, si le dices a alguien y Aro se entera todo e teatrito se desmorona Isabella- Fruncí en seño al escuchar mi nombre completo salir de sus labios y también porque me trataba con una tonta.

-Bien- conteste simplemente.- Puedes irte- Me miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Desde cuándo me das ordenes niñita?- Lo miré escéptica.

- No me digas niñita- Soltó una risotada- y te recuerdo que somos... no... novi...nov...- la palabra no lograba salir de mi boca y él tan "caballeroso" como siempre la dijo por mí :

-Novios...-

-Sí, eso por lo tanto tu me obedeces porque me quieres mucho-sonreí con suficiencia- Ahora, si me disculpas voy por algo de comer- me acomode mi chaqueta y en paso decidido camine hacía la entrada del instituto dejando a un muy perplejo Edward solo. Cuando ya iba por la mitad del parqueadero escuche unas voces detrás de mí

-¡Bella!- Gritó un voz conocida.

-¡Hola Bella!- y otra le siguió, paré en seco y me maldije por mi mala suerte, me gire y compuse mi cara en la mejor sonrisa que me pudo salir

-Hola... Mike...Ben...- los saludé a los dos con un movimiento de cabeza, Mike y Ben estaban en mi clase y no dejaban de molestarme en todo el recreo... según Ángela, mi mejor amiga, coqueteándome. Estaba casi segura de que venían los dos a pedirme que fuera con ellos al baile de graduación que sería este mismo fin de semana.

-Tengo algo que decirte- dijo Mike algo sonrojado.

- Yo necesito hablar contigo primero- le siguió Ben tratando de llamar mi atención- ¿Quieres ir al baile con...?

-¡Vete a la mierda Ben!.- le gritó Mike rojo- ¡Yo llegue aquí primero!- Se enfrascaron en una pelea tan absurda que se olvidaron por completo de mí, yo aún no salía de mi asombro.

-¿Pasa algo Amor?- dijo una voz detrás de mí, que hizo instantáneamente a Mike y Ben dejar de pelear y lo miraron extrañados. Subí la mirada y me encontré con los ojos verdes de Edward que me taladraron con tan solo fijarme en ellos, me sonrío con complicidad y al instante sus brazos me rodeaban. Lo miré con las cejas alzadas y él se giro a mirar a los dos pares de ojos que se fijaban en nosotros con incredulidad.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?- les pregunto educadamente, los dos aún con la boca abierta negaron torpemente.

-¿Acaso escuche hablar de un baile?- preguntó Edward girándose hacía mi-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada cariño?- me chocaba de una manera impresionante que me tratara con esas palabras tan cursis, me trague los insultos que le tenía preparados y en vez de eso conteste.

-No voy a ir-

-MMM, ya hablaremos de eso- Edward se fijo en los chicos y les dirigió su mejor sonrisa- Hasta luego... y gracias por cuidar a mi Bella- le dí un codazo en las costillas mientras nos alejábamos hacía el auto

-¿Por qué demonios me tratas así? ¡No soy una retrasada mental! ¡Puedo cuidarme sola!-

- Era solo actuación, "amor" relájate- rodé los ojos.

- Como sea, voy a comprar algo de comer- le repetí

-Espera- me detuvo- yo iré por tu comida... no quiero que te vuelvas a encontrar con esos tontos- se dio la vuelta y con paso ligero entro en el instituto. De verdad que era un fastidioso y yo no necesitaba de su ayuda había pasado diecisiete años de mi vida cuidándome yo misma parque llegara él a decirme que hacer ¡Por dios! primero lo someto yo a que ese niño de mami me venga decir que debo o no debo de hacer a mí ¡Isabela Swan!, la chica mas rebelde y problemática de todo Forks... desde ese momento le declare la guerra a Edward Cullen... conmigo no iba a poder, eso era seguro.

-Pero mira quien tenemos aquí... Isabella querida ¿Como estas?- una voz chillona me sacó de mis pensamientos. me giré y encontré a Laurent y María. Las dos venían al instituto aunque ni estudiaban nada y eran de buena familia como yo. La verdad es que yo creía que solo asistirán para tener presas fáciles... o en otras palabras Ellas eran las fáciles.

-Estaba bien hace unos pocos minutos-

-Pero que bromista...- dijo Laurent con una mirada de desprecio- Que haces tan sola cariño... ah ya recordé, tu no tienes novio- Las dos profirieron carcajadas estridentes

-En cerio nena- empezó María- te urge un novio... aunque claro ¿Quién se fijaría en ti?- comenzaron a reír de nuevo.

-pues porque los hombres piensan. ¿Para qué tener una relación seria si tengo Putas al alcance de mi mano?- Sus miradas destilaban veneno y se enojaron más al verme estallar en carcajadas

- Pues prefiero tener con que a ser una tabla como tú-

-Pues prefiero eso a tener más plástico en mi cuerpo que neuronas que sirvan- María se rio disimuladamente y Laurent le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Sus ojos se fijaron en el flamante BMW rojo en el que estaba recostada

- ¿Auto nuevo Bella? por fin tienes un poco de clase.- dijo con mirada despectiva

-No es mi...- dude... ¿Les decía lo de Edward o no?... ya que, de todos modos si me tenía que casar con el tenía que sacarle provecho a la situación.- Es de mi novio- Se quedaron estáticas y luego se echaron a reír

-¿TU... con novio?, no me hagas reír Bella, es el mayor disparate que he escuchado en toda mi vida.- dijo María con suficiencia. En ese momento dejaron de reír abruptamente mirando la entrada del instituto... me giré para ver lo que ellas veían con tanto interés y me fie en que Edward, con su paso elegante y seductor, se acercaba hacía nosotras. Tenía sus gafas de sol puestas, aunque no las necesitaba en Forks, que le daban un aire de chico malo que las brujas operadas no podían resistir. Laurent se acomodo la faldita que traía y se puso delante de mi. Edward llego hasta donde estábamos nosotras.

-Amor...- aun no aguantaba que me dijera así pero le seguí el juego, todo por molestarlas.- Te traje algo de comer.

-Gracias- dijo Laurent abrazándolo del cuello- gusto en conocerte amor ¿Como te llamas?- casi me muero de la risa cuando le dijo Amor a Edward que seguía estupefacto. Laurent tomo a Edward de la camisa y lo comenzó a alar hacía ella. De un momento a otro sentí algo que me invadió el estomago... no era rabia... ni odio...

Eran celos.

Saque mi teléfono y marque un numero. Al instante el bolso de Laurent comenzó a vibrar, esto la interrumpió y con un gruñido se separó de Edward para atender.

-¿Hola?- dijo con su voz chillona.

-Hola- dije yo al otro lado de la línea, ella me miró iracunda por haberla interrumpido

-¡Para demonios me llamas!-

- Para decirte que él no pidió una zorra a domicilio, así que lo puedes soltar- dije con calma y veneno en mi voz.

-¡Y tú quien demonios te crees para decirme zorra!-

-Yo solo digo la verdad... si no quieres escucharla ¡Entonces métete a un convento!- colgué el teléfono.

-¿Cómo te atreves a colgarme?- dijo indignada- nadie me cuelga a mi.

- ¡Pues ya vino quien!¡Así que mueve tu trasero de aquí que estorbas!-

-¡Búscate un novio! ¡Así dejas a todos en paz!- dijo a gritos para que todos la escucharan, así que yo le grité más duro

-¡PUES ESTÁS DELANTE DE ÉL IDIOTA!- la muy bruta miro al auto si comprender, me golpee la frente con la palma de la mano- ese no, ese- señale a Edward.

- No te creo, se ve que esté chico guapo me prefiere a mí ¿Verdad?- se mordió el labio "provocativamente", Edward hizo una mueca al verla.

-De echo... prefiero a Bella.- se acercó a mí y me apretó entre sus brazos, lo hubiera separado por lo incomoda que me ponía su proximidad pero al mirar la cara de las dos chicas me contuve.

-Ya escuchaste al chico guapo... Adiós- la despedí con la mano. Nos miró a los dos indignada y con paso rápido entro al instituto

-¿Conque chico guapo eh?- dijo Edward en mi oído- me separe de el rápidamente y le quite la comida de la mano

-Era actuación, "amor relájate- me burlé de el diciendo lo mismo, tomé mi mochila y me di la vuelta- Gracias por la comida

entre al instituto y lo último que escuche fue " Vengo por ti mas tarde".

El día no fue de lo más agradable, todos me miraban raro aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a eso puesto que yo era la que mandaba nadie se metía conmigo, al menos no directamente. No me encontré ni a Cedric ni a mi amiga Ángela. Presté la mayor atención en clase, pero la situación con Edward me desconcentraba en lo absoluto. No dejaba de pensar en las consecuencias que acarrearía esta situación, Carlisle era como mi papá siempre me dio un trato especial en su Hospital. Me la pasaba allí casi todo el verano con raspaduras y golpes de todo tipo y se puede decir que entablamos una buena amistad a pesar de la diferencia de edades, él merecía mi ayuda. Aunque nunca había visto a Edward ni sabía de su existencia hasta hace menos de dos horas no podía creer el giro tan repentino que había tenido mi vida ¿Yo casada?. eso aun no me cabía en la cabeza. Agradecí cuando el timbre de salida sonó y me encamine lo mas rápido posible a la salida. La gente (en especial las chicas) se amontonaba al rededor de el BMW y de Edward claro está. El pobre estaba un poco atolondrado por toda la atención lo cual me desconcertó ya que se había metido a la cama con incontables fufurufas. Gracias a su gran altura me divisó entre la multitud y con una sonrisa de alivio me tomo del brazo y me subió al auto. Lo encendió y nos fuimos a toda velocidad

-Wow, tus amigas son tan... pegajosas- dijo después de un rato.

- No son mis amigas Cullen. y si, creo que les gustaste un poquito... y a los chicos también- me miro horrorizado y yo no pude más que reír. Miró su reloj y me di cuenta de que ya estábamos en mi casa.

-Lo lamento Bella, me tengo que ir, adiós- salió del auto y me abrió la puerta.

-Adiós- me despedí igual. Edward besó mi mejilla y se apresuro a entrar de nuevo al auto

- Vengo por ti mañana en la tarde... mi cuñada quiere conocerte.. "Amor"- sonrió y arranco mientras yo le gritaba improperios y aun con la mejilla hormigueándome entre al infierno... mi casa


	5. Disculpas

POV Edward:

No me dejaba de sorprender esa chiquilla malcriada, no niego que al principio me encontré reacio a entablar siquiera una amistad con esa chica salvaje y rebelde. Me asusto un poco como se le abalanzó encima a ese tal Fill pero la verdad es que desde que lo vi no me dio buena espina y no es que Isabella sea tonta, de eso ya me di cuenta. Cuando llegamos a la casa de la señora Swan me pareció bonito pero un Jeep negro con ventanas polarizadas me llamo mucho la atención, ya que no tenía nada en común con la fachada de la casa. Jasper, mi cuñado, se ofreció a presentarme ante el señor Fill. Yo acepte gustoso entre mas rápido solucionáramos ese problema mejor, no quería estar esta de esas personas mi vida era demasiado ocupada (En fiestas y chicas lindas) para perder el tiempo y ya estaba perdiendo demasiado con entregarle mi valiosa y codiciada soltería a una desconocida. Me quede afuera con mi hermano Emmet, mientras Jasper regresaba, Y no se cansaba de alagar al Jeep. El era demasiado fanático de esos carros debería decir pero eran demasiado grotescos para mi gusto, mis autos eran más... finos y elegantes. Después de minutos interminables, cuando estaba a punto de entras para averiguar porque Jasper se demoraba tanto, se abrió la puerta un una chica salió de allí, serró la puerta con cuidado y se quito las zapatillas que llevaba para cambiarlas por unas botas negras y luego se soltó el cabello negro girando la cabeza de un lado a otro para alborotarlo. Era diferente a todas las mujeres que había conocido en mi corta vida puesto que todas estaban demasiado bronceadas y con implantes del tamaño de pelotas de futbol, ella era natural... distinta, simplemente...

Hermosa.

¡Pero que estaba diciendo!, Creo que me estaba volviendo loco ¿Como con todas las chicas que tenía a mis pies me fijaría en una desconocida?.

La seguí con la mirada aunque ella ni pareció notarme. Me sorprendió su carácter cuando empezó a gritarles a mis guarda espaldas, y me pareció adorable la cara que puso cuando le dije mi nombre, desde ese día supe su nombre...

Bella Swan... mi prometida.

-¡Hermanito! ¿Por qué esa cara de idiota pasado de copas...? ¿A caso ya te gusta Bella?- El fastidioso de Emmet me sacó de mis pensamientos hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de la sonrisa de retrasado mental que tenía así que rápidamente me acomode en el sofá y recompuse la postura.

-No digas tonterías Emmet- Dijo Jasper desde la cocina del Hotel en donde nos hospedábamos- El siempre tiene cara de Idiota con problemas mentales- Los dos soltaron fuertes carcajadas mientras yo me pasaba las manos por el cabello repetidas veces.

-Miren como me muero de la risa.- les conteste sarcásticamente.

- ¿De que hablan?- dijo Rose entrando en la habitación

-De nada cariño- dijo Emmet con voz dulce- Solo de los problemas de autoestima de Edward.

-¿Problemas de autoestima yo?- les dije con ironía- Soy el hombre con el autoestimas mas alto de esta Habitación.- terminé con orgullo.

-Querrás decir el Gay con el autoestima más alto de esta habitación- Dijo Jasper apareciendo en el umbral.

-Eso no es cierto mi querido Jasper- dijo Emmet con suficiencia- Porque ahora tú estás aquí.- Rosalie comenzó a reír mientras nosotros le tirábamos cojines a Emmet.

-¿Cómo es que se llama tu noviecita?- dijo Rose con despectividad, a ella nunca le habían gustados las mujeres con las que había entablado una "Relación" por de sirle de otra manera pero para mi era solo sexo.

-Isabella- le dije tratando de aparentar normalidad a mi voz pero lo cierto era que tan solo el nombre de esa irreverente me causaba una sensación extraña.

- ¿Y que es... modelo, actriz, una chica con pechos grandes...?- siguió preguntando

-Ninguna de esas Rose, pero casi mata a Jasper- le dijo Emmet sentándose a su lado. y así le empezaron a contar a Rosalie el intento de atentado hacia mi persona.

-¿Y cuántos años tiene?- esta vez se dirigió a mí.

-Creo que 17...- le dije dudoso

-¿17... en cerio cuál es tu lema Edward?.-

- Mayores de 18 y menores de 40 lo sé... pero era ella o su hermana con problemas de sudor... a demás está loca y tiene complejos de asesina pero no es fea...- lo medité un momento.

-¡Aja! te gusta Bella- declaro al fin Emmet mientras yo rodaba los ojos.

-Solo falta conocerla...- dijo Rosalie con fastidio.- A ver si es como las demás brujas que traes por aquí- Rose tenía razón, casi todas las mujeres que llevaba a casa veían un poco de dinero en mi billetera lo tomaban y se largaban aunque me daban lo que yo les pedía así que me parecía un trato justo.

-Lo harás... le dije a Bella que la querías conocer así que mañana en la tarde vamos por ella para que le eches tu brujería- me miró indignada.

-Yo no echo brujería Edward, además yo no quiero conocerla.- dijo testaruda

-Pues te toca cuñis porque ya está decidido así que prepárate y si me disculpan me iré a dormir.- Abandoné la sala y me fui a mi habitación, estaba más que exhausto porque hoy mismo habíamos llegado a Forks y no había tenido ni un solo momento de descanso, En cuanto mi cabeza tocó la almohada el sueño me arropó.

A la una de la tarde del día siguiente estábamos en la Mansión de los Swan (se supone que debería tener el apellido de Fill pero como la mamá de Bella era la que tenía más dinero...)

No estacionamos al frente de la inmensa casa y para mi sorpresa el Jeep de Bella no estaba en la puerta. A penas salimos del auto Jessica apareció por la puerta, llevaba un vestido de baño tan ajustado que me hacía doler los ojos de tan solo mirarla.

-Hola.- me dijo coqueta- ¿Ya cambiaste de opinión Edward?- me tiró un beso, trate de no vomitar pero podía sentir como la cara me cambiaba de color.

- EH no, Hola...- me giré hacía Rosalie que miraba a la chica despectivamente.- Ella es...-

- Si ya sé Edward no soy estúpida. Esta debe ser la tal Bella- Emmet comenzó a tocer pero yo sabía perfectamente que se estaba burlando.

-No ella es...- No alcancé a justificarme porque el sonido de un motor detrás de mí me distrajo.

POV Bella.

Después de mi no tan agradable tarde con Edward ayer, decidí meterme en mi habitación y tocar un poco mi guitarra sin prestar la mas mínima atención a los reclamos de mi "familia". No pude conciliar el sueño sabiendo que al día siguiente tendría que conocer más de la familia de Edward y si eran igual de arrogantes que ese ojiverde entonces tendríamos un cerio problema. Me desperté temprano, hoy no tenía ganas de ir al instituto, así que me subí en el Jeep y fui directo a Port Ángeles, tarde barías horas en decidir qué hacer y por fin me decidí a ir en busca de unos libros. Después de mi viaje de compras a la librería publica fui a una heladería y pedí un batido de chocolate. Me distraje unos momentos leyendo una novela que había comprado llamada "Hush, Hush" me parecía genial era sobre una chica llamada Nora y un ángel caído llamado Pach, Según el libro era un chico malo y sexy, a mi me gustaba su actitud. Mire mi reloj y ya eran poco mas de las 12 de la mañana así que a mi pesar emprendí el regreso a la casa. Puse un CD de Taylor Swift a toda. Generalmente escuchaba canciones más fuertes como de Paramore o Muse pero tenía que Admitir que las letras de las canciones de esa chica eran realistas y además muy reconfortantes, me fije en la canción que estaba soñando.

"...Extraño tu piel bronceada, tu dulce sonrisa, tan buena para mí... tan apropiada..."

Jacob.

Mi Jacob.

Había sido uno de mis mejores amigos desde que éramos niños y hace un par de meses casi un año que se había ido a estudiar a otro país no se si a California o a New York porque al final se me olvido preguntarle, me prometió que volvería ¡Y demonios como los extrañaba!. Estacione mi auto sin fijarme donde tomé los libros, que eral una real montaña, y aun pensando en el Sol de mi vida baje del auto con la mente por los aires. No me fijaba por donde iba y un fuerte grito en mi oído me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¡Contesta!- grito Jessica en mi oído, yo tenía oídos sensibles desde niña había desarrollado ese sentido más que los demás por un tema que no quisiera recordar en estos momentos. Mis libros cayeron por todo el pasto y rápidamente llevé mi mano a la cabeza para tratar de que el dolor se fuera.

-¡Porque me gritas en el oído, sabes que no me gusta!- le grite en la cara.

-Jessica cálmate...- ¿QUE? ¿Acaso Jessica me había llamado... Jessica? en todos mis años de vida era la mayor ofensa que alguien hubiera podido hacerme.

-¡De qué demonios hablas! ¿Estás loca?- le dije mirándola a los ojos. ¿Que estaba planeando?

-¡Controla tu vocabulario estás en frente de mis cuñaditos!- dijo agarrando del brazo a Edward que hasta ahora no lo había notado.-¡Ten más respeto con mi nueva familia!- Toda la ira de pronto se esfumo y la sustituyó las ganas de reírme descontroladamente y no es que la cara de Horror de Edward y el bikini, que por cierto era mío hace más o menos 6 años, que traía puesto la loca esa ayudara mucho.

-Ok, esta bien para mí- trate de salir corriendo... pero en vano.

-¡Eje! ¿A dónde crees que vas Bella?- me tomo de la cintura y me pegó a él, traté de zafarme pero puso sus musculosos brazo alrededor de mí y aunque tratara de soltarme no podía. Desistí

- ¿Bella?- dijo una rubia amargada que estaba al costado de Emmet.- ¿No era ella Bella? ¿A que están jugando?- se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta.

-Créeme desconocida que yo tampoco lo sé- la miré

-¿Desconocida? ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?- preguntó con unas ceja alzada.

-No y tampoco me interesa rubiecita- ya me estaba hartando de que fuera tan petulante.

- ¿Rubiecita? ¡Pero que niña tan maleducada!-

-¡No soy ninguna niña, anciana!- esa fue la gota que derramo el baso su cara se puso roja y por un momento me dio miedo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves insolente?!-

-¡Basta!- dijo Edward detrás de mí que aun me tenía en sus brazos lo cual me resultaba incomodo.- ¡No vinimos a pelear, quería presentarle a Bella mi familia!- todos se quedaron en silencio. Cullen estaba molesto. Me removí incomoda en sus brazos pero este no dio ademan de querer soltarme.

- Jessica por favor retírate- ordeno Edward con voz autoritaria a la cual Jessica no se pudo negar y se fue. Me atreví a mirarlo después de contados minutos y su cara estaba muy seria... todo era mi culpa, así que después de tantos años y jurándome que jamás lo volvería a hacer... me disculpé, recosté mi cabeza en su pecho aún mirándolo para que me prestara atención. Pensé que sería difícil pero en el momento en que sus ojos chocaron con los míos salió con un naturalidad que me sorprendió

- Lo siento...- le dije en voz baja, estudio mi cara por unos momentos para saber si mis disculpas eran sinceras. Me miró a los ojos y sus facciones se suavizaron y una sonrisa picara se formo en sus labios.

- Eso es nuevo- Dijo divertido alcé una ceja.

- Pues más vale que no te acostumbres Cullen- Una carcajada se escuchó a lo lejos

-Aww pero que tierno su primera reconciliación- dijo Emmet aplaudiendo.

- Yo también lo ciento Eddie.- dijo la rubia mirando a Edward.

- No hay problema... pero no me digas Eddie.-

-¿No te gusta que te digan Eddie?- le pregunté al ver la mueca que hizo, negó con la cabeza yo lo miré maliciosa- Es un buen dato.-

-¿Es un buen dato para conocerme mejor y sabe lo que no le gusta a tu esposo para no herirlo ni lastimarlo?- dijo con una ceja alzada

-Ehh, si ¿Por qué no?-

-¿Qué es eso?- señaló Jasper los libros regados.

-Solo unos cuantos libros que acabo de comprar.- trate de cogerlos apresuradamente pero Edward ágilmente me dio la vuelta poniéndome de frente a él demasiado pegados.

-¿A donde crees que vas?- pude sentir su aliento dulce que me desorientó por unos segundos.

-A coger lo libros.- le conteste con si fuera obvio.

-¿A caso no me vas a saludar?- en su mirada había algo que no supe descifrar.

-¿H-hola?- lo miré dudosa no tenía ni idea para que quería que le dijera hola. Rodó los ojos.

-Ese tipo de saludos no.-

-¿Entonces cual quieres Cu...?- antes de terminar mi frase tomó mi cara entre sus manos y juntó nuestros labios

Eso fue... horrorosamente... ¿Lindo?


	6. Cedric y Hércules

**_Cedric y Hércules _**

Sus labios eran dulces y tenían un sutil sabor a menta, por más que quisiera y me resultaba un tanto vergonzoso admitirlo, no me podía separar de esa boca tan apetecible y de ese aliento que me hacía olvidar todo. No estoy segura si le correspondí el beso porque una vez que sus labios me rozaron no fui consciente de mí... ¡Pero qué demonios! no me puede gustar Cullen ¡No me gusta, no me gusta y no me gusta!

Era el enemigo ¡ese maldito guapo era el enemigo! ¿No habían pasado dos horas y ya estaba a sus pies? ¡No señor! ¡Isabella Swan tiene dignidad! Me separe de sus fuertes brazos y lo mire atónita. El silencio era realmente incomodo Jasper y la tal Rosalie nos miraban asombrados y Emmet tenía una sonrisa estúpida en la cara. No me dio tiempo de decir nada porque la inoportuna (por una vez en la vida agradecía lo metida que era) de mi madre nos interrumpió.

-¡Edward querido! ¿como estas cielo?-dijo con un tono de voz que me ponía enferma.

-Ehh, bien- dijo esté mirándome un poco aturdido, aparté mi mirada avergonzada mientras recogía mis libros del suelo.

-Me alegro-dijo Renee- pero por favor pasen- no tuvo que decirlo dos veces, entré en mi casa , claro si podía llamar así, y subí a mi cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo. Deje los libros cuidadosamente en mi mesa de noche como su fueran mi más grande tesoro y pe pasé las manos por la cara desesperadamente ¿Qué demonios había pasado? definitivamente no me podía dejar engatusar por Edward Cullen el más perro de todo Forks y sus alrededores. Yo no era de las personas que hacía amigos, solo tenía unos pocos y solo la presencia de Cullen arruinaba por completo mi hermosa y tranquila soledad, a la que ya estaba acostumbrada.

Caminé de un lado a otro visiblemente nerviosa... ¿Nerviosa? ¡pero claro que no! yo jamás seré intimidada yo soy intimidadora.

-Isabella, baja cariño- dijo mi madre con falsa voz de cariño. Respire profundamente, me armé de valor... y salí de la habitación hacia la sala.

Caminé en silencio con las manos en los bolsillos sin ver a nadie, me senté en el sillón individual y de un momento a otro mis uñas me resultaron realmente interesantes.

-Bella, le contaba a Edward como me voy a vestir para su boda- casi me atraganto con mi saliva, aún no me acostumbraba a esa palabra.

-Ah.. ¿Sí?... que divertido- dije sin muchos ánimos.

-Lo sé- dijo entusiasmada, rodé los ojos, mi madre nunca entendía el sarcasmo.- llevaré un vestido color verde pastel muy ceñido al cuerpo claro para que todos vean mi despampanante figura- dijo parándose y dando vueltas en su mismo eje.

-Madre, nadie quiere saber de tus múltiples cirugías plásticas- dije conteniendo la risa

-Muy chistosa Bella ella es así de cariñosa- trato de emparejar mi mal comportamiento pero a más de uno le sacó una carcajada hasta a mí.

-¿Tienes algún vestido de bodas planeado... Bella?- dijo Rosalie un poco recelosa, alcé la vista y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¿Qué te parece tan chistoso?- me dijo de mala gana pero yo seguía riendo. ¿Estaba loca? ¿Solo había pasado un día?

-Solo me pareces graciosa- le dije para picarla, me miro con odio.

-¿Te parezco un payaso acaso?- me dijo con una ceja alzada.

-Algo parecido...- contesté con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

- Niña insolente- rodé los ojos

-¿Por qué me dices niña siempre? no eres tan vieja ¿O si?- le dije fingiendo asombro.

-¡No te soporto!- me dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya somos dos... - dije con una sonrisa triunfante, la chica no es que le callera mal... es más, me sentía bien cuando peleaba con ella ¿raro no?. De repente escuche unos ladridos afuera ¿Sería posible? el único perro que conocía era Hércules el perro de Cedric... y si Hércules estaba aquí... ¡Cedric también!.

-¡Pero que son esos ladridos!- dijo mi madre de mal humor. Salí corriendo y abrí la puerta y allí estaba Hércules, era enorme y lo que más me gustaba de él era su hermoso pelaje dorado y sus ojos cafés. Me arrodille y abrí los brazos.

-¡Ven aquí muchacho!- le grite, el perro cuando escucho mi voz me buscó con la mirada, cuando me encontró salió corriendo y se me tiró encima ladrando de felicidad.

-Hola Hércules- le dije riendo mientras me incorporaba y le rascaba la oreja- ¿Quién es él perrito de mami? ¿Quién?- el perro ladró y ladeo la cabeza ante mis caricias.

- ¿Perrito?- dijo Rosalie con ironía- ¡pero si esa cosa es un mamut!- la ignoré.

-No la escuches Hercu, solo esta celosa porque decaería ser rubia natural como tú- Emmet, Jasper y Edward, al que había tratado de ignorar, estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

-A demás- continúe acariciándolo- Hercu tu eres un perrito muy adorable.

-¿Hercu?- sonó una voz detrás de mí.- ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no le digas así Bella! ¡Mi perro es un macho no una mariquita!- me reclamó Cedric. Hace ya varios días que no había hablado con él y la verdad es que me hacía mucha falta. Me levanté y rodé los ojos.

-Hola.- Le dije a un Cedric muy sonriente mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos.

-Hola pioja-me dijo al oído.

-¡No me digas pioja!- le reclame con la voz amortiguada por su pecho.- ¡Ni que fuera tan chiquita!- su pecho tembló y pude escuchar cómo se reía.

- No es por lo chiquita... es por lo fastidiosa- me separé de él y le di un golpe en el brazo haciendo que se riera más.

-Concuerdo con eso- dijo Rosalie a lo que le saqué la lengua. Cedric no la había visto así que cuando la oyó la miro con sorpresa.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto un poco interesado. Emmet instantáneamente se movió incomodo en su haciendo.

- Ella es la insopor... la dulce Rosalie- cambien mi insulto cuando mamá me dio una mirada sebera. La susodicha se levantó y saludo elegantemente a Cedric.

-Mucho gusto.- dijo ella dedicándole una insoportablemente perfecta sonrisa. El le beso la mano.

-El busto es mío.- Emmet se levantó y en menos de dos segundos separó a Rosalie de Cedric dándole una mirada amenazante a esté.

-Cedric... él es Emmet, está casado con Rosalie... lo cual me sorprende mucho.- Ella alzó una ceja.

-Está bien está bien... perdón es que eres tan fácil de molestar que no me puedo controlar- dije alzando las manos en son de paz. Rodo los ojos.

-Mucho gusto- se saludaron los dos hombres.

-Y este es...- me gire para buscar a Edward con la mirada pero no lo encontré, fruncí el ceño.

-¿Dónde demonios se metió?- dije Bajito.

-Aquí estoy- me sobresalte al escuchar su aterciopelada voz en mi oído.

-¡Casi me matas del susto!- le dije poniéndome una mano en el corazón y tratando de controlar la respiración. Me sonrío torcido.

-Él es Edward... mi...- no lograba decir la palabra por más que quisiera no me salía, además que estaba furiosa con el porque me había besado sin mi permiso.

-Soy su novio- dijo tomándome de la mano. En la cara de Cedric pude ver: aturdimiento, entendimiento, luego parecía molesto para después dar una cara de burla.

-Oh... Isabella... ¿Con novio?- dio una sonora carcajada.

-¿Qué demonios te parece tan chistoso?- le digo con rabia.

- Solo que... pensé que no te gustaba tener novio... digo nunca te vi uno, es más pensé que eras...-

-¡Oh cállate!- le pegue con el cojín en la cara ¿Lesbiana yo? ¡Ja! primero se acuesta él un hombre que yo con una mujer. No puede dejar de reír el muy idiota le doy un empujón y cae al suelo revolcándose de la risa, me arrodillo a su lado y le pego con el cojín en todas partes.

-¡Eres... un... maldito.. idiota!- le digo entre golpe y golpe.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!- me dice tratando de respirar pues tanta risa cobró factura- Era un chiste.-

-¿A si? ¡Pues cuando te encuentres desnudo en la cama de Jessica y amarrado en la cama también va a ser un chiste!- esta vez fui yo la que se revolcó de carcajadas al ver su cara de susto

-No serias capas...-me dijo con los ojos entrecerrados-

-Pruébame- le dije simplemente parándome y dejándolo horrorizado en el piso.

-¡Ah! ¡Maldito animal- grito Rosalie, Hercu estaba sobre su regazo acostado cómodamente- ¡Apuesto a que esto es lo único que sabes hacer!-

-¡Hey! ¡Mi perrito es muy listo!- le dije a la defensiva, le hice una seña a Hercu y él se levantó caminando directo hacía mí.

-SI ya sé... como babear y darte la pata- dijo ella de malas manera.

-¡Por dios esté perro es del siglo 21 no de tu época!- reprimí una sonrisa- puede hacer cosas mejores.- en ese momento apareció Jessica con una bata de baño, probablemente venía de la piscina, y estaba entretenida escuchando música.

-Te enseñare- me arrodille al lado de Hércules- Ven acá Cedric.- Rápidamente vino y se puso a mi lado, vimos el objetivo y nos acercamos a Hercu. Le rascamos la oreja y le señalamos a Jessica. El pareció comprender y se acercó sigilosamente a ella, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca empezó a ladrar, Jessica pego un grito y desapareció en volandas por las escaleras. Hercu volvió rápidamente hacia nosotros y se nos tiro encima derribándonos a los dos ya que no podíamos controlar las carcajadas.

-Ese es mi perrito... ahora ve al jardín- Muy obediente salió por la puerta y empezó perseguir unos pajaritos. Hice una venía ante lo demás que me dedicaron unos aplausos a excepción de mi madre que no se encontraba en la sala, seguramente llamando a Phil ya que lo tenía monitoreado las 24 horas del día.

-Ya lo sé, soy genial- dije pagada de mi misma.

-No- Dijo Edward abrazándome por detrás- Nadie es más genial que yo.- otra vez casi me mata del susto.

-En primer lugar, deja de asustarme o te juro que tu carita no va a ser tan genial... amor- le dije con una mueca, a lo que el sonrío. Aun no me hacía a la idea. Hundió su cara en mi cabello y sentí un escalofrió recorrerme la espina dorsal ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Acaso... ¿Me gustaba Edward Cullen?

Hola chicos!

les gusta la historia? les agradecería un comentario :3

pues bueno actualizo casi a diario porque estos caps ya estan hechos... pero creo que debería actualizar mas lento porque la historia aun no esta terminada y despues tendrian que esperar por mis otros caps... por lo que veo la historia va a ser larga...

saludos :3

Bell Cullen Hall


	7. Besos

**_Besos_**

Me separé rápidamente de él, tenía que poner mis prioridades en orden... El amor era una tontería, las personas buscan dominar a otras para burlarse de la gente y hacerte daño... para quitarte a la gente que quieres sin importar el dolor que eso cause. Edward y yo no teníamos ninguna relación... nada, y la palabra amor no podría estar en la misma oración que nuestros nombres.

Desde hace ya mucho tiempo había aprendido a crear una barrera contra el mundo para que nada ni nadie me hiciera daño... ya nunca más... El silencio era incomodo ya que no había tema de conversación y por primera vez en mi vida agradecí la hiperactividad de mi madre.

-¿En que estábamos chicos?.- miró despectivamente a Cedric.- Ah, tú sigues aquí- se sentó el sofá cruzando las piernas aún con una mueca en el rostro.

-Siéntense todos por favor- cada uno fue tomando su puesto rápidamente como no quedaban más lugares a Edward le toco al lado de Cedric.

Perfecto.

-¿Qué tal si nos conocemos mejor?- dijo mi madre.

-Me parece perfecto- concordó Edward extendiéndole la mano a Cedric.- yo soy Edward Cullen-

-Cedric Diggory- dijo éste aceptando.

-¿Cómo se conocieron Bella y tú?-inquirió Edward

-Pues eso fue cuando yo tenía cinco y Bella cuatro años... pero lo recuerdo como se hubiera sido hace trece años- rodé los ojos, siempre tenía que decir esos comentario estúpidos.- estábamos en el parque y ella estaba jugando en la caja de arena y le dije "¿Puedo jugar contigo?" y ella me miro y me contestó "vete al infierno"- dijo con voz aguda le tire un cojín y me eche a reír.

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Yo no tenía ese vocabulario!-

-Bueno está bien está bien... hoy no vinimos a hablar de la conducta agresiva de Isabella el punto es que yo tenía un helado y un codiciosos niño me lo quito... aun recuerdo su nombre... motita de algodón...- dijo nostálgico.

-Espera... ¿Que no era de chocolate?- le dije alzando una ceja.

-¿Y qué? ¡en ese momento no sabía que eran los colores... apenas estaba aprendiendo a ir al baño! ¡pero gracias por recordármelo sabelotodo!.- yo rodé los ojos

- Como sea, después de una gran batalla con el niño ladrón gané el helado.- dijo satisfecho.

-¿Y cuál es la parte en la que se conocen?- dijo Emmet.

-Pues ella me tiro el helado encima.-

-¿Por qué?- dijo mi madre.

-Porque la bese- Edward se atraganto con la saliva.

-¡¿La besaste?!- dijo incrédulo.

-¿Qué? éramos un hombre y una niña... solos en la caja de arena... ¿Algo tenía que pasar no?- trataba de no reírme por el cuento de Cedric y por la cara de Edward pero eso era casi imposible. En ese preciso momento llego Jessica bajando de las escaleras con una falda demasiado corta y una blusa escotada.

-Cedriccito amor... todavía estas aquí.- dijo y se sentó a su lado cruzando las piernas haciendo que su falda se volviera aun más corta.

-Ehhhh... hola Jessica- trato de alejarse de ella pero mi... "novio" estaba a su lado lo cual no lo separo de ella lo suficiente.

-voy de compras...¿ No me acompañas?- pasó un dedo por el súper pecho escultural de Cedric y se relamió los labios, juro que me dieron arcadas en ese momento.

-¿Que compraras hijas?- le pregunto mi madre, de echo Jessica y mi madre eran muy unidas, más que ella y yo aunque Jessica no era de su sangre era producto de una noche de pasión entre Phil y una mujer, claro eso fue antes que mamá y él se conocieran.

-Pues... es que un chico me invito al baile de su escuela- dijo sonrojándose

-¿Quien?- dijo mi madre emocionada.

-... Mike Newton... me lo dijo ayer en la tarde, dijo que yo era la primera a la que invitaba y la más hermosa de todas- dijo con una sonrisa gigante yo no cabía en mi asombro. Ayer en la mañana el me había invitado a mí, me resultaba chistosa la situación y a Edward también porque justo estaba abriendo la boca para decir algo

-Qué curioso-empezó a decir... no podía permitir que dijera nada. Mi vida sería un infierno al lado de una Jessica despechada y mi madre amargada.

-¿Edward me acompañas a traer algo de tomar?- él capto mi doble sentido.

-Claro cariño- dijo y me tomo de la mano mientras íbamos a la cocina.

-No me vuelvas a llamar así- le dije entre dientes mientras entrabamos.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque tu y yo no somos nada.- dije fastidiada, cuando entramos a la cocina me empujo contra la pared y hablo cerca de mi cara.

-Claro que si... nos vamos a casar- matrimonio... esa palabra aún no estaba en mi vocabulario...

-Sin amor...y sin ningún tipo de atracción- le aclare.

-¿Sin atracción?- dijo aún más cerca de mis labios, podía sentir su aroma dulce que me desconcentraba aunque no quisiera.-no lo creo- sus labios acariciaron mi frente... mis parpados... mi nariz... la comisura de mis labios... no, no podía permitir que lo hiciera, no otra vez.

-Aléjate- le dije y lo empuje, camine dos pasos pero fue peor. Me atrajo a su cuerpo y me encerró en sus brazos... lo hizo... lo que yo no quería, lo que más temía...

Me beso.

Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos... sabían a menta. Me beso delicadamente. Suavemente, no sabía si contestarle o no... me quede quieta mientras sus labios se movían contra los míos. Ese no era el chico que se acostaba con tres chicas cada noche... Serré mis ojos y le correspondí, pausada y lentamente nos es que fuera experta en besos ese era mi segundo beso... el me había dado el primero.

Me apretó mas contra sí y pude sentir como en sus labios se aparecía una sonrisa arrogante... si, definitivamente ese era el chico que se acostaba con tres chicas en una noche.

Me separé de él.

-No vuelva a hacerlo Edward- le dije cortante.

-¿Por qué?- dijo visiblemente molesto.

-Yo no soy ninguna de tus zorras, no me gustas los tipos como tu.-

-¿Como yo?- dijo arrogante.-Todos me aman-

-No estés tan seguro de eso.- Me sonrío de lado.

-Soy lindo, inteligente, sexy y millonario ¿Qué más quieres?-

-Que tengas un poquito de cerebro para empezar- dije rodando los ojos. él alzó una ceja.

-Pues que tuviera cerebro no te importo mucho hace unos momentos ¿verdad?- ¡Como se atrevía!

-¡Tú fuiste el que me besó! y déjame decirte que ni siquiera besas bien- le dije pagada de mi misma, su cara se descompuso.

-¿Que no beso bien? ¿Y quién demonios besa mejor que yo?- en ese momento apareció Cedric por la puerta.

-¿Bella cariño estas bien?- detestaba que me dijera cariño, yo no era una niña para que me tratara así, pero después de un tiempo me fui acostumbrando.-¿Por qué se demoran tanto?- Edward estaba visiblemente molesto por el apodo de cariño que Cedric me dio y estaba casi segura que se había tomado la aparición milagrosa de Cedric como la respuesta que buscaba.

-Estoy bien es solo que no encuentro a Molly para pedirle que nos haga algo para merendar.- dije simplemente.

-Está bien, pero déjame decirte que tu hermana me asusta.- un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo yo reí.

-Por lo visto Molly no está por aquí así que luego le pido que prepare algo... vamos a la sala- me gire a Edward que estaba callado y molesto.- te esperamos afuera amor- le dije con una sonrisa burlona mientras jalaba a Cedric del brazo.

-Parece que no le caigo bien a tu noviecito Bella- me dijo mientras nos acercábamos a la sala.

-A mi tampoco me gustan tus novias pero no las tiro por el balcón, bueno... a excepción de Aria esa si que era una molestia- nos echamos a reír mientras recordábamos como en un ataque de celos por parte de Aria, ya que yo estaba en la alberca con Cedric, me empezó a insultar y se cayó de el balcón. Lamentablemente no se hizo daño.

Nos sentamos mientras los demás hablaban sobre cosas triviales y pronto Edward se unió a nosotros.

-¿En donde es el baile?- le pregunto mi madre a Jessica mientras esta miraba a Cedric.

-En la escuela de Bella- dijo está desconcertada.

-¿Y por que no me habías dicho nada Bella?- ¡Demonios!

-Porque no voy a ir- le dije aburrida.

-¿Como que no vas a ir? ¿Es el baile de tu escuela?- mi madre estaba escandalizada.

-Porque es una tontería, además... odio los vestidos-

-¡Pero claro que vas a ir a la fiesta! ¡Estoy segura que a Edward le encantara ser tu pareja! ¿Verdad querido?- dijo ella mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Claro- dijo fingiendo sonrisa.

-¿Cuando es?- está vez se dirigió a mí.

-Mañana...- murmuré bajito.

-¡Pues no se diga más! ¡Vas y punto!-

-¡No puedes obligarme!- refunfuñé-

-Claro que si soy tu madre y estoy segura de que Rosalie estaría encantada de acompañarte de comprad ¿Verdad querida?- rodé los ojos ante la repetición el monologo, Rosalie me miró macabramente y sonrió.

-Me encantaría.-

-¡No iré y punto!- dije rotunda y me crucé de brazos.

Si, me habían obligado no sabía cómo ni porque pero mañana iría al baile.

Estaba recostada contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-¿En qué iremos?- me preguntó Rosalie sonriente. Señalé el Jeep con la barbilla.

-En el Jeep no cabrán todas las compras- dijo Rosalie haciendo cálculos. Rodé los ojos

-Bien- dije malhumorada. Llamé a Christian, un empleado, y le pedí que trajera mi otro auto. Inmediatamente de el garaje salió un flamante Mercedes guardián negro con vidrios polarizados. Rosalie se sorprendió ya que el mercedes contrastaba mucho con mi otro auto,

-Mucho mejor pero.. ¿No tienes una más grande?- la miré con una ceja alzada.

-¿Por quién me tomas?- Le pregunté. Me subí en el auto y los asientos de cuero fino me dieron la bienvenida. Lo encendí y un ronroneo reconfortante se escuchó. Jessica no iría con nosotras ya que se había ido con sus ridículas amigas.

Mientras Rosalie se subía vi a Edward parado en la puerta de la casa mirando a el vidrio de mi lado del auto, sabía que no podía verme pero me inquietaba su escrutinio. No había dicho ni una palabra desde lo que había pasado en la cocina, a excepción claro de la contestación a la pregunta de mi madre. Aparté la mirada rápidamente y arranque el auto sin mirar atrás.


	8. Crazier

Aparcamos en el estacionamiento del centro comercial, la verdad es que acababa de conocer a Rosalie hace unas cuantas horas y no era que tuviéramos una buena relación, había un silencio verdaderamente incomodo que ninguna estaba dispuesta a romper.

Entramos y tomamos el ascensor…

-¿ Y qué hacemos ahora?- pregunte tratando de evitar la incomodidad de la situación.

-Vamos a comprarte un vestido para el baile- dijo un poco emocionada.

-Esto… yo no quiero ir… - me rasqué la parte de atrás de la cabeza, estaba nerviosa.

-¿Cómo que no?... ¿Acaso nunca has ido a un baile?- de pronto los botones del ascensor me parecieron realmente interesantes.

-¡¿No?!- dijo alarmada.

-Ese no es tu problema.- dije cortante.- los bailes son… aburridos.-

-¿Aburridos? Isabella, no sabes lo que te estás perdiendo.- dijo con un timbre soñador en la voz-

-Pues no creo que de mucho.- conteste con aspereza al escuchar mi nombre completo- además… no me apetece estar con Edward en un lugar por más de cinco minutos.-

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo- dijo a la defensiva.- le gente tiene que verlos juntos para que comiencen a especular… Aro tiene que tragarse el cuento completo- Rosalie parecía muy incomoda refiriéndose a ese tema.- Ahora, entremos- dijo señalando una tienda de aspecto caro. En efecto todo era costoso la tela tenía un aspecto fino… demasiados colores para mí.

-Mira este- dijo señalando un vestido rosa muy escotado, hice una mueca de asco y lo dejó en su lugar.-¿Qué tal este?- me mostró otro de color verde pastel, un escalofrió me recorrió me recordaba al vestido que mamá usaría para… mi boda. Negué con la cabeza enérgicamente.

Así estuvimos durante mucho tiempo, ella mostrándome vestidos y yo rechazándolos hasta que al final encontramos uno no tan vomitivo

Me llegaba hasta antes de las rodillas, era pegado al cuerpo con la espalda un poco descubierta, estaba completamente cubierto con lentejuelas color negro y morado, era realmente bonito así que decidimos comprarlo y Rosalie, a pesar de mis quejas, lo convino con dos armas mortales con tacón en punta.

Definitivamente quería matarme.

Miré mi reloj y eran las cuatro de la tarde, el tiempo había pasado volando pero Rosalie se había entretenido comprando cosas y cuando ya eran poco más de las seis. Yo estaba tratando de meter en mi auto casi veinte bolsas de compras distintas. Desde lencería Victoria's secret hasta Perfumes de Nina Ricci.

-No sé como compras tantas cosas.- le dije de camino a casa cansada de luchar contra la carga que tenía atrás.- ¿No tienes nada más que hacer?- dije irónicamente.

-La verdad es que soy diseñadora pero a Emmet no le gusta que trabaje- contesto rodando los ojos.- ¿y tú?- me miró inquisitivamente.- ¿Por qué no tomas clases privadas?.-

-Pues... la mayoría del tiempo la paso... sola, así que yo... trato de llenar mi tiempo- su mirada de asombro me molesto ¡Perfecto! la lastima de la gente sobre mi... otra vez. Me puse rígida en mi asiento.-Pero eso no es tu asunto.- corte de un tajo la conversación.

Después de unos minutos interminables llegamos a la casa de mi madre. Estacioné ágilmente y bajamos del auto.

-Le diré a Molly que guarde tus bolsas en tu auto.

-¿Mis bolsas? la mitad de eso es para ti.- casi se me salen los ojos, por dos cosas la primera era que casi toda la ropa que allí había era demasiado femenina para mí y la más importante era que ella lo había pagado todo.

-¡Por supuesto que no eso es tuyo!-

-¡Ya dije que no Isabella! ¡y no me contradigas!- dijo molesta

-¡No me digas Isabella! ¿Por que no me lo dijiste antes? ¡Lo has pagado todo tu!-dije para su asombro.- A demás... no lo quiero.-

-Pues ya veremos- me retó. La miré con odio.

-¡Chicas ya están aquí!- dijo la odiosa voz de Phil desde la puerta. Saludo de Beso a Rosalie en lo que yo aproveché para escabullirme, no me apetecía aparentar cortesía con ese inútil.

Entré y pude escuchar cuatro voces en la sala, al parecer Cedric ya se había ido lo cual lamentaba ya que el era mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo y lo quería como un hermano... uno de verdad.

-¿estás bien querida?- dijo la dulce voz de Molly desde lejos. Molly era una señora regordeta con las meguillas sonrosadas y el cabello pelirrojo ligeramente canoso, ella era como una mamá para mí, me cuido desde que empecé a vivir en esta casa, de eso hace ya muchos años cuando Renee me prohibió ver a mi padre Charlie.

-Sí, solo estoy cansada.- fingí una sonrisa y como pasaba todas las veces Molly no me creyó.-¿Y qué pasó mientras no estuve?- pregunté cambiando de tema.

-Bueno pues... la señorita Jessica no dejo de coquetearle ni un segundo al señor Hale que déjame decirte querida se veía muy contrariado- solté un risita- esa niña nunca aprenderá, usa unas faldas más pequeñas que mis trapos de cocina.- dijo alarmada, rodé los ojos.

-Lo sé Molly y aun no so sabes lo demás.-

-¿A qué te...?-

-¡Hija!- dijo la voz de mi madre en frente de nosotras-¡Ya volviste!- comentó alegremente-¿Encontraron un vestido?- abrí la boca para responder pero Rosalie me interrumpió.

-Sí, ¡Es fantástico!- rodé los ojos ¿por qué exageraba tanto? solo era un simple vestido que, estaba segura, no volvería a usar jamás.

-Hora de irnos- la aterciopelada voz de Edward me tomo por sorpresa, lo que me extrañó fue que en vez de estarme coqueteando miraba un sitio indefinido del piso, parecía muy contrariado.- Un placer señora- dijo tomando la mano de René y besándola educadamente.

Mi madre se sonrojo tontamente.

-¡Adiós Bella!- dijo el grandote de Emmet mientras me aplastaba con sus fuertes brazos.

-Adiós...Emmet- murmuré con el poco aire que me quedaba.

-Buenas noches Bella- dijo Jasper cortésmente.

-Buenas noches Jasper- dije imitando un acento británico a lo que el rio.

-Nos vemos insolente- dijo Rosalie.

-Nos vemos Bruja- le conteste y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en nuestros labios.

Al final quedo Edward que me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Nos vemos mañana- dijo seco.

-... Nos vemos mañana- repetí.

...

Después de eso todos se fueron y yo subí sola a mi habitación, la verdad es que estaba muy nerviosa... nunca antes había ido a una fiesta tan grande y la verdad es que no era precisamente que me gustaran mucho... no estaba acostumbrada a estar entre tanta gente, pero estaba segura que esa no sería la primera no la última vez que lo hiciese... y eso era lo que me molestaba.

No pude dormir en toda la noche y por eso me la pasé todo el día durmiendo... hasta que la inoportuna de Rosalie llegó y me mando de una patada a el baño, literalmente... lo único que escuché de ella después fueron puras quejas de mis ojeras y mi cabello hecho un caos a las cuales yo solo respondí con un encogimiento de hombros.

A las seis de la tarde ya estaba lista después de dolorosos procedimientos (depilación facial, baños exfoliante y lo peor de todo... cera)

Rosalie me había alisado el cabello y yo lo llevaba en cascada por mi espalda... después de aplicarme una última capa de brillo en los labios respiré hondo y salí

...

Él estaba allí esperándome al fin de la escalera, se veía tan... perfecto.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero nunca había visto a nadie como él...

Su cabello tan despeinado e indomable le daba un aspecto salvaje que me gustaba y su mirada misteriosa... me cautivaba. Baje lentamente por la escalera y cuando llegue al final nuestras miradas se encontraron.

-Hola- dije toscamente.

-Hola.- dijo el del mismo modo... nos quedamos un rato así hasta que Edward hablo de nuevo.

-¿Vamos?- Dijo tendiéndome una mano, lo pensé un momento y la tomé... una corriente eléctrica pasó por mi brazo.

-Vamos-

El trayecto fue silencioso, cuando llegamos al instituto Edward abrió mi puerta y me ayudo a salir del auto, Nos dirigimos hacia adentro y las miradas que las chicas le dirigían a Edward no me pasaban desapercibidas.

-¿En qué piensas?- me preguntó después de que posamos para la foto.

- En que todas las chicas babean por ti- dije simplemente. Sonrío de lado.

-¿estás celosa?-preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-Para nada- conteste rápidamente.

Llegamos a la pista de baile y Edward se paro delante de mi... yo me puse nerviosa

-¿Qué?- me preguntó después de un rato.

-Yo... no sé bailar- Noté como se me calentaron las mejillas y lo maldecía por eso.

-Buenos pues... yo puedo hacerte bailar-

-No me das miedo Cullen- le dije rodando los ojos a lo que el respondió sonriendo.

-Lo tendrás...- dijo de forma macabra.

-¿Es eso una amenaza acaso?- me puse en jarra.

-No... Solo digo que muy pronto se te cortara la respiración cuando yo este cerca...- se acercó rápido y me tomo de la cintura.- Y mi aliento te volverá loca-Acerco su cara a la mía...

-No lo creo... primero te tendrías que cepillarte los dientes.- sus ojos se agrandaron y yo aguante una carcajada-

-Es eso una broma...-

-SI tu lo dices señor perfecto- frunció los labios.

-Eso no es gracioso.- dijo como niño pequeño...

-Pues para mi si lo es- dije simplemente.

-Como digas...- en ese momento una canción conocida para mi empezó a sonar, Edward se coloco mas cerca de mí y me acarro más fuerte de la cintura.

-Es en serio... no se bailar- le dije seria.

- No es tan difícil- me aseguró yo suspiré.

-Está bien pero no me hago responsable.- Puse mis manos en sus hombros, Edward me alzó y mi coloco sobre sus pies... ahora teníamos la cara a la misma altura... La canción era lenta así que nos movíamos lentamente en el mismo lugar...

I never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door there's so much more  
I've never seen it before

-¿Sabes?... creo que deberíamos hacer una tregua?- me dijo al oido.

-¿Y cómo es eso?-

-Pues... si queremos que esto funciones y no matarnos el uno al otro tendremos que tratar de no irritarnos mutuamente-

-Pues me parece...bien- dije después de pensarlo un poco.

I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings  
you came along and you changed everything

-Y Para que la gente nos crea deberíamos hacer lo que una pareja normal en un baile.- Lo mire a los ojos extrañada.

-¿Y que se supone que haces?- Pregunté confusa, Edward me miró profundamente por unos segundos tomó mi barbilla con su mano y lentamente se fue asercando... juntando nuestros labios.

You lift my feet off the ground  
you spin me around  
you make me crazier, crazier

Pude sentir como me levantaba del suelo y me daba vueltas en el aire mientras nos besábamos... sus labios se unían perfectamente a los míos y me hacían sentir diferente... más viva, como si ya nada importara... nos separamos lentamente y mire sus ojos verdes... nunca me había gustado ese color, pero ahora... era mi favorito.

Feels like I'm falling and I,  
I'm lost in your eyes  
you make me crazier, crazier, crazier

Lo miré un momento más... luego lo jalé por las solapas de la camisa y lo volví a besar...


	9. Te quiero

No podía creer lo que sucedía... tal vez él me había drogado... o posiblemente tantas caídas y goles había tomado factura atrofiándome el cerebro... pero esto no tenía explicación... El beso que me di con Edward aun lo tenía grabado en los labios, la gente nos miraba, algunos con interés y otras (las chicas que se habían fijado en Edward) con verdadero desprecio. Yo tenía la cara escondida en su cuello, negándome a mirarlo, y el me rodeaba con sus brazos mientras nos movíamos al son de una música lenta... Podía sentir mis mejillas arder, y no me ayudaba el echo de que yo lo había besado las segunda vez. No sabía porque... solo lo mire a los ojos y después no supe que fue de mí. Ninguno de los dos había comentado nada. Principalmente porque aquel beso no había sido tan corto que digamos y yo no iba a ser la que rompiera ese silencio.

La música se detuvo por unos segundos y luego comenzó a sonar una un poco mas movida... Me separé de Edward visiblemente incomoda, aun sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Bueno... pues... yo...- a regañadientes rompí el silencio pero un flash me aturdió y no pude seguir con mi intento de conversación. En seguida se formo un alboroto. Edward me jaló hacia él mientras la gente se amontonada al rededor de los fotógrafos que habían irrumpido en la estancia precipitadamente.

-¿Que es esto?- pregunté desde su pecho.

- De seguro se enteraron de que yo estaba aquí... lo más posible es que vengan por una revista o algo.- Afirmó mientras me cubría con su cuerpo de las cámaras.

-¿Por qué te siguen?- Me miró como si hubiera preguntado la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-Porque soy Edward Cullen, el hombre más sexy del mundo- dijo recalcando la palabra sexy, yo rodé los ojos.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Pregunte mirando una vez más a los paparazis que no paraban de hacernos fotos mientras nos abrazábamos.

-Podemos irnos... o besarnos.- sugirió con una ceja alzada.

-No me besaré contigo de nuevo.- dije rodando los ojos.

-Pues eso no parecía hace un momento- lo miré con reproche.

-¡Empezaste tu! no me vengas a echar la culpa a mí ahora.- rió un poco.

-Bueno pues creo que deberíamos irnos antes de que...- un golpe sordo ahogo el comentario de Edward, seguido de gritos de las personas que se encontraban en el salón, Giramos la cabeza y vimos a dos paparazis peleando a muerte, según lo que escuché por una poto, lo único que pudimos hacer Edward y yo fue pegarnos a la pared mientras nos seguían fotografiando esperando.

-¿Que esperamos?- le pregunte después de unos minutos sin decir nada, no tuvo que contestarme, enseguida un grupo de policías armados irrumpieron precipitadamente en la habitación. Entre un gran revuelo los fotógrafos fueron saliendo de apoco y yo seguía allí, cuando vi a los policías el alma se me fue a los pies y el corazón seme detuvo... giraba la cabeza en todas direcciones tratando de reconocerlo entre los hombres de uniforme... quería verlo una vez mas... necesitaba verlo otra vez... y cuando había perdido toda esperanza escuché su voz a pocos metros de mí...

Era Charlie.

-Bella cariño, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Charlie estaba sonriendo, tenía el cabello negro con algunas canas y su ya tan normal bigote. Su sonrisa era tan cálida... tenía ganas de llorar como una niña, abrazarlo y decirle que no me dejara, que me llevara con él, que lo quería y que sabía que el también me quería a mí... más de lo que mamá algún día pudo quererme... Quería decirle que me encantaría volver a mi habitación de antes... tan pequeña y apretujada con un gran computador viejo... no me gustaba la de ahora... tan grande y espaciosa, tan llena y a la vez tan vacía...

Pero la voz no me salía.

Apenas y podía respirar con dificultad, forcé a mis pies a caminar hasta él y me quede parada frente a Charlie, sin decir nada. Él me miró avergonzado.

-Lamento no haber ido a visitarte en mucho tiempo- empezó a jugar con su sombrero de policía- te juro que trate pequeña, pero ya sabes cómo e tu madre y...- No aguanté mas y me le tiré encima abrazándolo. Lo apreté tan fuerte que estuve segura que lo deje sin aire pero no me importó... lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba mucho. El también me rodeó con sus brazos y por fin me sentí bien... en casa.

-Te extrañé mucho, papá- le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

-Yo también cariño- pude sentir el dolor en su voz.- No tienes idea como son los día sin ti- Tenía ganas de llorar pero no podía hacerlo, así todo sería peor y la despedida sería mas dura.

De repente un mano fía me separó de mi padre.

-Aléjese de ella señor Swan o tendré que recurrir a medidas drásticas- advirtió una voz monótona. Mire hacia arriba furiosa era Adam...el jefe de mis guarda espaladas.

René me había puesto a esos estúpidos para que me vigilaran cuando salía de casa, ella no quería que me encontrara con Charlie. Adam era alto pero flaco y escuálido, además era un poco cobarde. Mi padre puso una mirada triste.

-Suéltame- le ordené, el pareció dudar así que le eche la mirada más mordaz qué conseguí- Ahora- eleve un poco más la voz y me soltó enseguida.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? creí haberte dado el día libre.-

-SI señorita pero...-

-¡Pero qué!- le pregunté cuando no terminó la frase-¿René te mandó ¿verdad?- Se lo pensó un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza, estaba que no cabía en mi enojo.

-¡Tu trabajas para mí! ¡Y me obedeces a mí! ¡Así que si no vas hacerme casó buscare a otro más competente! ¿Queda claro?- Asintió rápidamente se estaba poniendo nervioso, aunque su semblante era impasible.

-¡Quiero que te vayas, sé que no viniste solo así que los quiero a todos fuera de aquí!- abrió la boa para protestar pero le jale la camisa obligándolo a quedar a centímetros de mi rostro y con odio puro le siseé amenazadoramente.

-Cuando salga de aquí no quiero ver ninguno de sus autos, como vea aunque sea el brilo de los espejos, más vale que te escondas porque eso será lo último que hagas- salió precipitadamente de la escuela y pude escuchar el chirrido de las llantas de su auto a acelerar.

-Maldito cobarde- susurre en vos baja. Me giré y mire a Edward que tenía la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, le lancé una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Te asuste Cullen?- inmediatamente su semblante se compuso un poco.

-Para nada.- Charlie al escuchar su apellido se apresuró a enfocarlo.

-¿Cullen? ¿Has dicho Cullen, Bella?- preguntó Atónito.

-Sí, papá-Contesté yo rodando los ojos.

-Mucho gusto, Edward Cullen- dijo el susodicho con su mejor sonrisa, la cual causo suspiros lo cual me hizo fruncir el seño. Charlie le estrechó la mano.

-Tú debes ser el hijo del Doctor Carlisle, es un placer conocerte.-

- Lo mismo digo.- contestó este cortésmente.

-¿Y de donde lo conoces Bella?- Inquirió Charlie con una ceja alzada.

-Pues... Edward... es mi... cita- tartamudeé, la sonrisa se le borró del rostro.

-¿Tu... cita?- parecía que le fuera a dar un ataque y Edward se puso nerviosos al ver que Charlie ponía sutilmente su mano sobe el arma que llevaba en el cinturón.-Que... bien- oculte mi sonrisa.

Charlie giró la cabeza y enfocó a alguien detrás de mí, refunfuñando dijo:

-¡Lo que me faltaba!- Me giré y lo vi...

Allí estaba él, con su piel dorada, su cabello marrón claro con mechones rubios siempre despeinado y esos ojos azules con destellos verdosos. Caminaba despreocupadamente hacia nosotros con un esmoquin negro que le sentaba muy bien y una sonrisa en el rostro...

Cedric.

-Hola Charlie, amigo mío, hermano- saludo una vez que estuvo a su lado.

-Soy policía Cedric... respeta la autoridad- A papá nunca le gusto Cedric, según él porque "era una mala influencia" yo no le hacía caso, Cedric era mi alma gemela.

Aguanté la risa.

-Hola Edwin- le dijo a Edward.

-Es Edward.- dijo éste indignado.

-Eso.- esta vez la carcajada se me escapó, Cedric se fijo en mí y me evaluó con la mirada.

-Hola preciosa, te vez bien- yo rodé los ojos.

-Tú podrías estar mejor.- dije yo

-Eso es imposible la perfección no se puede perfeccionar.- pasó una mano por su cabello y me miró altivamente.

-Como digas- me rendí yo, era un caso perdido. Estiró una mano hacia mí y me miró coquetamente.

-¿Quieres hacerte el honor de bailar conmigo?- Charlie rodo los ojos.

-¡Ya les dije que no sé bailar!- le solté fingiendo enojo.

-Ya lo sé pero... Jessica me está buscando- parecía nervioso. Rodé los ojos.

-Así que o mueves tu trasero para allá, o yo lo llevaré- Charlie se alarmó con esas palabras. Miré a Edward que nos miraba serio.

-Iré a hacer una llamada.- dijo y desapareció entre la gente.

-Bien-refunfuñé-pero solo una-

-Está bien- aceptó- después buscaré otra afortunada- caminamos hasta la pista de baile y el puso sus manso en mi cintura mientras yo pasaba mis brazos por su cuello, era más alto que yo asique tenía que ponerme en puntillas.

La música comenzó a sonar.

-Entonces... ¿Va en cerio lo tuyo con Cullen?- dijo un tanto incomodo.

If you ever leave me, baby,  
Leave some morphine at my door

-Creo... que sí- dije después de pensarlo bien, no quería mentirle.

-Oh,... pues, está bien- su voz estaba un poco rara.

'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
To realize what we used to have,  
We don't have it anymore.

-Entonces... ¿Ya nada será como antes?- susurró en mi oído.

There's no religion that could save me  
No matter how long my knees are on the floor

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté intrigada.

Oh so keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'  
To keep you by my side  
And keep you from walkin' out the door.

-¿Me cambiaras por ese riquillo de quinta?- Me separé unos centímetros de él y lo miré a la cara.

-Por supuesto que no Cedric... tú eres mi riquillo de quinta.- Sus ojos brillaron y sonrió de lado.

-Y tu... ¿Me cambiarías por una de tus zorras?- pregunté.

-Por supuesto que no Bella... tú eres mi...-

-¡Ni te atrevas!- le amenacé al ver por dónde iba la cosa. Soltó una carcajada y pegó su frente a la mía.

-Eres la mejor... jamás te cambiaría por nadie.- Esa confesión hiso que me diera un vuelco al corazón.

-Yo tampoco Cedric, eres muy importante para mí- acaricio mi mejilla y me abrazó a continuación susurró a mi oído:

'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same  
If you walk away  
Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain

Reí un poco.

-jamás te dejaré Cedric.- le prometí.

Pero el no contestó y siguió susurrando la canción.

I'll never be your mother's favorite  
Your daddy can't even look me in the eye  
Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing  
Sayin' there goes my little girl  
Walkin' with that troublesome guy

Rodé los ojos aunque sabía que él no podía verme. y siguió susurrando:

But they're just afraid of something they can't understand  
Oooh but little darlin' watch me change their minds  
Yea for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make you mine

-Te quiero pequeña- me susurró- eres lo más importante para mí.-

-Te quiero.- le dije al oído.

-Te quiero- contestó a continuación nos encontrábamos cantando la canción en el oído del otro.

'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same  
If you walk away  
Everyday it will rain, rain, rain

La canción se acabó, Cedric se separó de mi para luego inclinarse un poco y besarme en la comisura de mis labios, sentí un hormigueo y mariposas en el estomago mientras lo veía desaparecer entre la multitud.


	10. Promesas

Miré entre la multitud tratando de encontrar a los dos chicos que en ese momento ocupaban mi cabeza, pero lo único que conseguí fue ver a un Charlie con el seño fruncido en la esquina del gran salón. Me dirigí hacia el a paso rápido.

-¡Hola papá!- saludé efusivamente- ¿de casualidad has visto donde fue Edward?- inquirí tanteando el terreno, Charlie me miro de arriba a abajo, y vi como se cruzaba de brazos.

-Se fue hacia allá- dijo señalando la una puerta que daba hacia el jardín.- Bella, no irá en cerio su relación ¿Verdad? es solo una cita ¿Verdad hija?- en mi estomago se formo un nudo, no quería mentirle a Charlie, pero contarle que me casaría con Edward... y que posteriormente tendríamos un bebe (Cosa que aún no acepto) podría causarle un paro cardiaco... así que...

-¡Claro que no papá! solo nos conocemos...- Charlie pareció un poco más tranquilo, luego su cara se puso triste y dijo las palabras que había escuchado tantas veces y no quería escuchar nunca más...

-Tengo que irme Bella- Unas lagrimas trataron de escaparse de mis ojos pero las supe esconder

-Nos vemos pronto papá- fue lo único que pude decir para que el nudo en mi garganta no fuera tan notorio. Charlie salió por la puerta y trate de recomponerme un poco diciéndome que muy pronto sería mayor de edad y podría verlo cuando yo quisiera.

Ya con el humor de antes salí por la puerta que dijo Charlie... y lo vi, allí estaba Edward. Solo podía ver su silueta así que me acerqué un poco más, El jardín no era especialmente lindo pero le habían puesto luces y en el centro había una pequeña cúpula en donde la gente podía bailar... ÉL estaba allí, recostado en el barandal de espaldas a mí. Me acerqué un poco más y subí las pequeñas escaleras sin que él se percatara. Le vi el perfil, estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos y sus finas y marcadas facciones estaban contrariadas... tenía los labios apretados y se veía a leguas que no pensaba en nada bueno. Yo no era muy buena rompiendo silencios incómodos así que me las arregle como pude.

-Hola, Te estaba buscando..- me cachetee mentalmente ¿No se me podía ocurrir algo mejor?, fijó su profunda mirada en mi por un momento pero la desvió rápidamente.

-¿A sí?... aquí estoy- sonaba un poco raro... muy ido.

-¿Te pasa algo Cullen?- le pregunte acercándome un poco, Él me miro y se volteo completamente quedando frente a mí.

-Necesito que me contestes algo- dijo un poco rígido.

-Esta... ¿Bien?- ¡maldición! ¿Por que actuaba como una tonta?

-Prométeme que no me dejaras plantado en el altar- esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Q-que?- pregunte sin entender, y que Edward se acercara cada vez mas no le ayuda mucho a mi cerebrito para que pensara con tranquilidad.

-Quiero que me jures que no me dejaras plantado en el altar... ¿Lo juras?- el daba un paso adelanta y yo retrocedía la misma cantidad, hasta que choque con un pilar de concreto y lo tuve en frente de mi... demasiado cerca, su cara esta a centímetros de la mía, casi ni me dejaba respirar.

-Yo... no...- las palabras no salían de mi boca, Edward endureció su rostro, claramente pensó que era una negativa a su petición. Se separó de mí bruscamente y me dio la espalda dispuesto a marcharse. En ese momento mi cabeza comenzó a funcionar y lo tome por la mano para evitar que se parchara, y otra vez la descarga eléctrica recorrió mi brazo.

-¡Espera! ¿Por qué no me dejas terminar? ¡Maldito maleducado!- rodo los ojos pero se acercó un poco, nuestras manos aun estaban juntas.

-Lo que iba a decir...- respiré profundo y solté las palabras "mágicas"- Es... que no te voy a dejar plantado en el altar, te doy mi palabra.- Me escudriñó con la mirada y luego asintió con la cabeza un poco desconfiado- Por más feo que estés.- Se me escapó ese comentario para aligerar el ambiente, me miró indignado con una pequeña sonrisa escondida en sus labios y resopló. Edward se pasó la mano repetidamente por su cabello.

-Yo... no soy feo.- dijo pagado de si mismo, mi boca se abrió instantáneamente a lo que él puso un dedo en mis labios.

-Sin comentarios Isabella- por mucho que no me gustara que me llamaran por mi nombre... tenía que admitir que la escena era un poco chistosa. Una pequeña carcajada escapó de mi boca y a los pocos segundos los dos estábamos riendo a mandíbula batiente.

-Eres una mocosa insolente.- dijo secándose las lagrimas.

-Y tu eres un viejito con problemas de autoestima.- paró lo que estaba haciendo abruptamente y me miró con ojos abiertos, me recosté en el pilar con la manos en mi estomago tratando de controlar la risa.

Entrecerró los ojos.

Se acercó peligrosamente a mí y me acorraló, yo estaba entre su cuerpo y el pilar de concreto, instantáneamente deje de reír.

-Eres mala conmigo... ¿Como sabré que cumplirás tu promesa?- dijo a centímetros de mi cara, desvié un momento la mía hacia el piso.

-Porque... no le haría algo a una persona que no quisiera que me hagan a mí...- una sonrisa triste se posó en mis labios, no importara todo lo que hiciera, la gente siempre me terminaría apuñalando por la espalda. Edward pareció leer mi mente porque tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me acaricio la mejilla suavemente, yo lo mire a los ojos.

-Y tu... ¿Me prometes que no me dejaras sola?- me miró tan profundamente y tan neutral que no supe que iba a contestar por un momento... al siguiente él se agacho un poco y roso mis labios con los suyos. Fue solo apenas una caricia, un roce... su aliento a menta me golpeo como una ola en la cara.

-Lo prometo.- dijo antes de rodearme con sus brazos y unir sus labios con los míos completamente. Era el primer beso real que tenía con él, a diferencia de las otras veces, ese era tan dulce tan tranquilo. Me sentía en paz conmigo misma y con el mundo y quería estar así por siempre, Enredé mis manos en su cabezo broce, no quería que se separara de mi ni un segundo.

Pero poco a poco el aire fue mas necesitado por nuestros pulmones y tuvimos que separarnos, pero eso no impidió que siguiéramos abrazados, juntamos nuestras frentes con los ojos cerrados...

-¿No crees que vamos muy rápido?- caí en la cuenta que lo había conocido hace casi una semana y sí mis cuentas eran correctas nos habíamos besado cuatro veces, y contando que esos besos me tenían incluida eran demasiados ya que nunca había besado a nadie.

-Pues... para el público eres la gran afortunada con la que he salido los últimos tres meses- rodé los ojos.

-Sí, claro- Comenzaba a hacer un frio insoportable así que inconscientemente me acomode más en el pecho de Edward tratando de calentarme con su calor propio, y como siempre él se percató de ello.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos Bella, esta fiesta ha estado muy aburrida- yo lo miré y asentí, él me tomó de la mano y caminamos juntos hasta el gran salón para luego salir al estacionamiento.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, y era un silencio placentero, estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos cuando escuche unos gritos... iban dirigidos hacia mí, levanté la cabeza justo a tiempo para recibir una bofetada. Mi cabeza giró 90 grados exactos y cuando me hube recuperado de la conmoción miré con furia a mi atacante. Allí estaba Jessica, enfundada en un vestido morado que la hacía ver como un rollo de carne, tenía la cara bañada en lagrimas lo que hizo que su maquillaje se corriera dándole un aspecto aterrador.

-¿Que demonios pasa contigo?- le grité.

-¿Cómo te atreviste Isabella? ¡El es mío!- esquivé otro golpe.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- le dije ya molesta.

-Tienes a todos los que quiero, primero Cedric después Edward y no feliz con eso me lo quitas a él también! ¡Te odio!- no entendía de que hablaba... Miré a Edward que estaba a mi lado y la miraba atónito, después giré mi cabeza y entre la multitud descubrí esos ojos azul aguamarina que me miraban con curiosidad. La incógnita se desvaneció instantáneamente cuando vi a un rubio con esmoquin salir entre la multitud.

Era Mike.

-¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto?- le pregunte señalándolo. Jessica se giró encolerizada y después de mirarlo rápidamente me siguió apuñalando con sus ojos asesinos.

-¿Qué no te has dado cuenta?- me dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¿De qué?- dije exasperada.-¡Por dios! ¡Habla ya!- la gente comenzaba a agolparse a nuestro alrededor.

-¡Ya me enteré de que te invito primero al baile!- ¿Tanto alboroto por esa tontería? Rodé los ojos.

-¿Y?- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¿¡Y!? ¿¡Y!?- soltó una risa sarcástica.

-¿Sabes cuánto tarde para que siquiera me mirara? ¡Tú lo ignoras todo el tiempo!- las lagrimas mojaban su cara.

-Tardé hora ¡Horas! Maquillándome, arreglándome, eligiendo este vestido caro ¡para que él me diga que no me puede besar!-

-¡Y a mí qué demonios me importa que no te pueda besar!- le dije sin paciencia.

-¡No me puede besar por tu culpa!- sus manos estaban en puños firmemente serrados que comenzaban a temblar.-¡No me puede besar porque te quiere besar a ti!- Mi mandíbula y la de todos los presentes se cayó al suelo, miré a Mike que estaba rojo como un tomate, no sabía en donde meterse.

-Eso… eso no es cierto… no puede ser cierto…- Dije tratando de asimilar las palabras

- Si lo es…- dijo él poniéndose cada vez más rojo.-… Te amo- un balde de agua fría me cayó encima mientras Jessica caía en sus rodillas y lloraba desconsoladamente a mis pies.

Me la quede mirando un poco aturdida mientras Cedric y Edward temblaban de ira….


End file.
